


What If

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Weird, Just work with me, M/M, Martin is Around Quentin's age, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape (mentioned), What-If, Why Did I Write This?, Why did I think of this?, Younger Martin Chatwin as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing but just roll with me, What if something else happened in the first and second episodes of Season 1? What if 'The Beast' didn't want to kill Quentin like everyone thought?(I'm going to make 'The Beast' Aaron Taylor-Johnson instead, just cause I'm weird)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing so sorry if this sucks!

Quentin coldwater sat in class, listening to his teacher talk. Quentin was a Magician, one of many. He was in a class filled with Other Magicians, right now He was flipping a coin. "For instance this first device-" All of the sudden, the teacher froze, actually everyone in the class froze.

Quentin glanced around, he could hear footsteps. He seen a man in a grey suit, with Moth's around him and the Moth's covered his face. The Moth man walked in an odd fashion, he put one foot out, the the other behind it and skipped. Moth man was in the front of the class, he faced the Teacher and held out his hand.

 

Quentin heard an unsettling crack and his teacher fell to the ground dead. The door behind Quentin flew open and The Dean rushed in, he did a spell that made the classes papers fly and the Moth man slammed into the table behind him.

 

The Moth's flew Around the room and the man got off the table quickly and did a movement with his hands and forced The Dean to freeze and hold out his hands, Quentin heard a crack and a gasp of pain. Everyone heard groans of pain and heard a sound of something being ripped. The Moth man put The Dean's eyes on a desk and made a smilely face out of blood.

 

There was a sound of flesh being ripped and the Dean's body fell to the floor. Quentin tried to unfreeze himself with magic but nothing worked, only his coin fell out of his hand and dropped on his desk. _'FUCK'_ Quentin cursed in his thoughts, panic and fear faced through him. The Moth man walked over to Quentin, he walked right in front of him. 

 

The Moth man looked Quentin in the eyes, now that Quentin was close to the Moth man, he could see the mans eyes. As much as he would hate to say it, he kind of liked the eyes, they were blue with a hint of green. A British voice spoke,"Quentin Coldwater. There you are." The Moth man held out his hand. Quentin wondered how Moth man knew his name and if he was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, SORRY IF THIS SUCKS

The Moth man Caressed Quentin's cheek. "Hm, Your quite cute.." The Moth man grabbed Quentin's arm. Quentin seen extra fingers on the Moth man's hand's."Your coming with me." Quentin tried to move but heard a whisper, "Quentin..Take this..." The Dean pulled out a pocket watch and Quentin closed his eyes, The watch went in his hand and he pressed the button on it and time unfroze. The Moth man dragged Quentin out of his seat and pulled him to the front of the class. Everyone ran out the door except Alice Quinn, Penny, and Kady.

Quentin couldn't pull out of the grasp and panicked when he seen Kady do a battle spell. The Moth man pushed Quentin back and he fell on his ass. The Moth man stumbled back and Walked over to Kady and Penny, he flicked his wrist and Kady's head smashed into a desk. She fell to the floor and Penny kneeled beside her.

 

The Moth man turned to Quentin and went to grab him again but the Moth's were falling to the ground, dying. He turned and seen Alice, The Moth man looked at Quentin again, "I'll be seeing you  _very_ soon." He ran towards the Mirror and jumped in, Penny grabbed a chair and threw it into the Mirror, smashing it to pieces. Alice sighed and looked over to Quentin, "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah.." The Pocket watch turned to Sand.

 

(Later)

 

Quentin was hoping that he wouldn't be expelled from the magical school Brakebills, he and Alice had summoned the Moth killer when they were trying to summon Alice's dead brother, Charlie. He knew it was a bad idea but like the idiot he was, he went through with it. He, Alice, and Kady were were in the principal's waiting room, Penny walked out. "It's fine, let's go." Kady walked over to Penny, Penny looked at Alice, "Your welcome by the way." He glanced at Quentin and smirked. The two walked out of the room, Quentin's heart raced a million miles per hour. "Quentin, can I see you please? Alice your free to go." Alice left.

 

"There's nothing I can do in this moment to stop the comet from crashing into the earth, is there?"

 

(Skip)

 

Quentin felt relief run through him. he wasn't going to expelled after all and even though he tried to attack Penny and that backfired, he was happy. He went to his new room, he was in the Physical kids cottage now. He looked into the mirror, he really wished there wasn't one in his room, after today, he had a new fear of mirrors and a curiosity for Moth men, which sounds really weird when he said it in his head. He fell onto his bed and sighed.

 

Quentin closed his eyes and felt something on his nose, he opened his eyes and seen a Moth sitting on his nose. He sat up and looked around, making sure no Moth men were in his room. Quentin's eyes widened when he seen the Moth fly into the mirror. "Uh oh..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Might kill Julia in the next chapter??? Hey, I Said 'MIGHT' or I might just scare the absolute shit out of her! Sooo....Um, Just keep reading...

Quentin and Alice were sitting on a couch with drinks in there hands. They just "Let themselves in' to the Physical kids cottage. "I'm not an experienced drinker, Quentin." Quentin put down his drink and was messing with some cards. "I couldn't tell." "You know, it should of worked. That spell we did to reach my brother. I mean I went over it like, a million times." "Should of? You say that like you, wanna do it again... Wiat you don't wanna try it again, do you?" "I need to know the truth, that's all." Quentin had a very bad really about trying to contact Alice's brother again... "You know, the spell we did was, like...I don't know! It was like a phone call. We made contact but he didn't pick up, so then The Beast picked up. But that still leaves the question, where's Charlie?" "Well, the last time we aske Ethan question, somebody died." 

Alice sighed, "Nevermind, what do you care?" Quentin groaned, "No, I do. I care. I-I wanna help. I just- I don't...." Quentin groaned and sighed, he turned his head to look behind him, "Ohh, oh yeah. Um." He jumped over the couch. "H-have you read Teukolsky yet? Uh, so apparently, you can find deceased spirits with a simple locator spell. If they wanna be found." Alice chuckled, "It's stupid. You're stupid, you have a stupid face." Quentin paused, "Um, anyone have a match?" They walked out of the cottage and through the school. "Uh, it's not working." "Just keep walking." The match lit up with fire.

"Okay. Finally." The two cute nerds turned toward the fountain. "Guess it's woof fountain." "Ugh, I never liked this thing." "Eliot says it's enchanted as shit." "Supposedly its bottomless. So you know the psychics love it. Suicide fountain." Quentin turns to Alice, "You don't think your brother-" "No. he wasn't that kind of guy. He was the guy that always tried to fix things for everyone around him. He was really, really good. You know that spell I did on the first day, with the Glass Horse? He taught me that." Alice sighed, " Come on, let's go. Nothings happening." They walked off.

(Skip)

Quentin just helped Eliot get a book who mated with another book. Yeahhh, it's weird as shit. And he seen his friend Julia who was practicing Magic and Julia was addicted to magic. Quentin was at the fountain, trying to summon Alice's brother. Again. 

"Okay, so, we're here, and..." "Arrive at the place of his transformation. Present yourself. There's the third step." "What's the third step?" "I have to call him with something personal between us. Um. So Charlie used to sing to me my favorite song when I was feeling bad, which was all the time." Alice began singing "The breakfast Club" song. 

Quentin seen a man with smoke coming off of him. "Alice, look." They seen Charlie, his eyes flowed blue, "Charlie, Charlie?" Alice ran over. "Charlie, is that you?" "Alice." Quentin felt something unsettling in his gut, "Oh my god, Charlie. I can't believe it's you!" Alice had tears burning in her eyes. She held Charlie's hands, "I've missed you so much. I don't even know what to say!" Alice had happiness in her voice, then her hands began to burn, "Charlie, what are you doing? Charlie your hurting me! Charlie that hurts!" Charlie laughed like a maniac, Alice pulled her hands away, "You're just confused, Charlie its me!"

Charlie appeared behind her, "Charlie, Charlie, why are you dong this?!" "Why?" Quentin grabbed the sealing box in his pocket, "Alice, I-I don't think-" "I know you're in there Charlie! I know it's you!" "Alice!" 'Charlie' appeared and slapped the box out of Quentin's hand. "Hah!" Charlie begam choking Quentin, a moth flew over to them and landed on 'Charlie's' hand, 'Charlie' stopped and dropped Quentin, He gasped and Alice began doing spells. "I can help you!!" Quentin caught his breath. "Alice Stop!" The moth flew back to Quentin.

Quentin got up, Alice chanted and Charlie appeared else where. He laughed a sinister laugh and walked close to them, "Alice, he's gonna kill us. It's not gonna work." "Shut up! I can do this!" "Alice, it's not Charlie!" 'Charlie' threw Quentin into the sidewalk. Quest groaned and got back up, grabbing the box. He began chanting the spell, he binded 'Charlie' into the box. He dropped it, "You- you brought the box.." "Yeah, Alice he was gonna kill you." Alice looked pissed off, "Why did you think you had to save me?! Fuck you Quentin! You had no idea what I was doing! I was so close and now he's gone!" Alice walked off. Quentin looked at the Moth, that was now on his shoulder. "Fuck." Quentin gathered everything and left to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin meets someone who's just chilling in his bed.

Quentin felt like he was having the worst hangover. He was in his bed and felt arms around him, did he sleep with someone or was it just Eliot messing around? He slowly sat up, He looked over his shoulder and screamed, The Moth man had HIS arms around Quentin. Quentin looked around and seen another man in the other bed next to him, everything was grey and white, the arms tightening around his waist.

 

Quentin began struggling but the grip didn't loosen. Quentin's blood froze when the moth's went around the room and the Killer Moth man sat up and spoke, "Hello My little mouse." Quentin didnt want to die and wanted to know why the hell The Moth Man And the other guy were in His room. Quentin finally broke loose of the grip and fell back, right into the floor. He jumped up and seen the other guy hug a link bunny, Moth man looked at him, "That wasn't very smart, come back to bed~"

 

Quentin ran out of the room, he looked around and seen he was in a hospital....Nurses and patients were everywhere, Plus the Moth guy was right behind him. Moth man growled when Quentin seen a familiar face, it was Eliot. Eliot ran at him, "Hey! Big stuff!" "Hey-" "got 'em? I'm dying!" Eliot ran his hands though Quentin's pockets. Quentin was shocked, ' _What The Hell'_ Quentin heard the doctor come. Moth man followed, "I wonder when your going figure it out." Quentin turned to him, "Figure out what?" Moth man almost purred, "You'll see~" 

 

(Later) 

 

Quentin was going crazy, Eveyone was Acting weird! Including Julia, Alice, The Dean, and Eliot, though Quentin ran into Penny earlier and that didn't go well... The Beast was even weirder, he wouldn't Leave Quentin alone and apparently NO ONE else could see the Moth man. It was night, Quentin was repeating it over and over and over. "You know That's getting quite annoying right?" "Shut up!" The moth man was leaning against the wall. "Come on 'Q' I know you can do better then this! Just figure it out! It's so simple." "What is?! What aren't you telling me?!" Quentin had to keep his voice at a low whisper. "It's wouldn't be much fun if I just told you so I'll give you a clue, We are in a spell and it's a very strong one at that." "So I'm not losing my mind?"

 

The Beast chuckled, "No, not yet at least but if you don't hurry up and figure this out, you will and I'll be stuck here with you and as much as I would love that, I'd rather have you in real life." Quentin sighed and blushed, "That doesn't help." The Beast sat down at the edge of at Quentin's bed, "Quentin, You need to hurry and hurry fast." "A-are you...Real? Like Really Real?" "Just Look in the stupid books." And with that Quentin fell sleep.

 

(Later And sorry if there are so many laters)

 

Quentin was sitting on a couch, the Beast was right behind him when suddenly he looked up, "Hey Q, someone's here~" The Beast disappeared and Penny came out of nowhere, He was yelling at him and pushed him into a wall. Penny was still yelling, Quentin felt happiness run through him, "I'm stuck! Help me! Now wake up! Wake up! WAKE THE HELL UP!!" Penny disappears and The Beast reappeared, "Well that went well! And here I thought we were just going to stay here." And with that Quentin waits, with arms around him. 

 

(In the Real world) 

 

The Beast was watching Queen closely, he was also watching the two Hegwitches, he really didn't like them...Maybe he should kill them or teach them a lesson. Indeed, he saw as the two girls were walking through The magical School. He appears behind behind The one who looked dead or as Quentin knew her, Julia, "Hello." The girl held back a scream and turned around, "What the fuck?!" The other witch came out, her eyes widened, "Your the Beast..." "Yes and you've both messed with someone that is  **mine**." ~~~~ ~~~~The girls shook, "B-but we haven't done anything." "You've messed with my Quentin." "Q?" "Yes 'Q' you idiot." Moths surrounded the room, The girls tried to move but couldn't, The Beast walked up to Them and held out a hand, "Here's a little tip, Don't Ever mess with Quentin or this stupid school again." He did a spell that sent the two Bitched flying back to their little hideout. The Beast laughed, He'll have to give them nightmares later and tip off a certain Dean that he might have attacked.

 

(Back with Q)

 

Quentin looke around, he was in a cage like thing, The Beast appeared, "Hello again." "H-hi... Where are we?" "In another puzzle, and look at your challenger." There grinning with a floating checkers board was Ellsworth Downs. The Beast laughed, "You really do love Fillory don't you?" "No shit." Quentin  raises his hand to move a piece, "I wouldn't do that." "Why the hell not?! What am I supposed to do?" "Keep going." "I'm tired, so tired." "Of?" "Fighting all the damn time, I keep trying to become something that I really want to do but I keep realizing that I am, Nothing." The Beast walked over and put his arms over Quentin, "Well you could stay here with me and him if you really want to but then you won't get to come with me and visit Fillory."

Quentin froze,"W-wait what? Fillory is real?" "You'll have to live through this to see." The pages of the book appears in Quentin's hands, he started reading them out loud, "Jane saw only one way out for him: Stop playing. Start living." The Beast grabbed Quentin, "Before you, Don't let that Alice girl touch you and definitely not Eliot or Margo, your mine and mine alone." The Beast had disappeared, "Goodbye." Quentin blushes and smacks the chess pieces. He wakes up panting, surrounded by everyone, he still has a Blush on his face too.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Episodes in one chapter.

Quentin was lost. Totally lost. He didn't understand the Beast at all. There was a Moth following him everywhere, first it was when he woke up, than when he went to see his dad, when he talked to Alice, and right now it was on his face. He groaned and banged his head on a desk, "Ow." He shouldn't have done that, that shit hurt. He got up from his seat and tried to clear his mind while he paced around. He felt the Moth fly off his head, "Is this going to become a thing where you just follow me around everywhere now?" Quentin expected an answer and was a little sad and happy, it felt nice to have the arms around him but us. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, "Ah!" It was Margo, "Well someone's jumpy~ What's the matter with you? It's not still your Dad right?" "N-No, it's just....N-nothing never mind..." Margo pouted, "Aww, Q, you sure?" "Yeah." Margo smiled and handed him a drink, "Here, try this." "Thanks." He took a sip, "Whoa...What was that?" "One of my favorite drinks, it's comes in handy when you don't want to think about anything." Quentin laughed, "I can see why you like it." He sat down and Margo sat besides him.

 

(Switch)

The Beast was pissed. This Margo was getting on his nerves. And Penny paid him a visit earlier, he believes Penny almost shit himself when he noticed he could see him. The Beast chuckled as he heard his Prisoner call for help, she should know by know those calls aren't going to help. The Beast wanted Penny to come back and bring him Quentin, he's plan failed when he first met him and that angered him, that damn Dean got in his way and gave Quentin the watch. The Beast growled as he seen Margo try to lean on His Quentin but soon stopped when Quentin leaned away and glanced at his Moth. He almost laughed when Quentin told her he had to go somewhere. Quentin ran off with his Moth trailing behind, he wanted Quentin to himself, now others might think he's being a little being obsessive but who wouldn't want his Quentin to themselves? The Beast wanted to Take Quentin but not by force, he would never do that... He shook his head of the thought and began to pace a lot like Quentin, thought ran through his head, What if Quentin didn't like him at all and just thought of him as a monster? He couldn't blame him after all, he did almost kill The Dean and murdered his teacher. He looked back and hoped Penny got a good look around, he wanted to make sure Quentin had some truth that he wasn't lying about Fillory.

 

(SWITCH)

Quentin was sitting alone on a room after his escape from Margo. There was a mirror in front of him and the Moth next to him, it's wings fluttered and it danced around him. Soon it was on his nose again and he sneezed, "Your adorable~" A voice interrupted Quentin's thought as he seen The Beast in the mirror, Quentin fell back and on his back. "AH!" The Beast chuckled and watched as the young man stumbled up, "H-how?" "Oh you know, just a few little tricks and here I am or, well I should say, here I am in your mirror, which I'm surprised you didn't break because of me~ You must miss me." "No! I-I just, um, wanted to get some a-answers! T-that's all...." That's all Quentin keeps telling himself but he knows that's not true, as well as the Beast. "If only you would of came with me the first time we met, we could of had so much fun, it's a shame Your little 'Friends' got in the way!" Quentin almost agreed before catching himself. "Well you can't blame them, you had just ripped out the eyeballs if The Dean and killed our teacher." The Beast hummed, "Maybe, I'll get them back soon though, and I'll be seeing you Even Soon~ Goodbye Quentin." And with that The image of the Beast disappeared. Quentin walked down stairs and seen Alice sitting on a couch, he went over And talked to Alice, the Moth was on his shoulder next to him. Penny and Kady came up to him and her and started talking about how Penny can travel, "Alright, all I can say it was a dungeon." "This was on the walls." Alice and Quentin looked at the paper, Quentin felt shock run through him, "T-that's ember's seal.." He seen the confused looks and pulled out a Fillory book. he flipped a few pages and found the seal, he stood and showed, "Penny I think you were in Fillory!" Quentin felt happy, Fillory was real! The Beast actually was telling the truth! Quentin took deep breaths and started asking questions but Penny went to leave and Alice stopped him, "Okay Fanboy, tell me what it says about not getting my face eaten off by the Beast." Quentin gulped, "Well, The Beast isn't in the books." "How's that if I was right there staring him in the face?!" "Well there's a Watcher-Woman, she chases stuff around and plants clocks in trees..." Kady shook her head, "This Is a waste of time." "The books were written for kids! So Maybe they Skip the Monster that rips people's eyes out! I Don't Know!" That hurt Quentin to say, he sounds crazy but he honestly didn't think The Beast was a monster, just something powerful and dangerous. "Okay! We're done here, you love Fillory so much, I hope you get to go, I really do." And with that, the 'Couple' left. Quentin sat down and sighed, he looked at The Moth and whisper a faint sorry.

(LATER)

Quentin knew this was stupid. He was actually playing Margo and Eliot's stupid game. He was annoyed and a little bit mad, The damn Moth wasn't helping, it kept going on his nose every time he tired to shoot a damn arrow. "YO!" The One Time The Moth is no where to be seen and not in his way, is when Penny, Kady, and Alice show up! Typical. Quentin falls back a little, "Seriously Dude! I almost had it!" "We'll get him, Sonnn." Quentin stumbled out of the lake and they pilled their objects together and grabbed each one, as They walked away, The Moth Returned and was on his nose again.

*OTHER POV*

Penny thought he seen a Moth near Quentin...He'll have to confront the weirdo later, after this stupid mess is over. Or Maybe Penny would just swat at the Moth later and kill it...Yeah probably that, he was seriously getting tired of seeing Moth's now. And Him being paranoid didn't help at all, neither did those damn Voices, they just don't shut up. And These Crazy idiot's aren't helping though, watching Kady was perfect for him~ Andddd here comes the loser with the horse and his weird thoughts.... Penny really wanted to punch him and shut him up but they needed to get through this, even if Penny hated some of it. "TIMBER!" The tree fell and they heard clapping, it was the two idiots. "Bravo~!" Penny jumped off another fallen tree. "We pass?" "After you chop up the tree into firewood, make us a grilled salmon." "With honey! Peasant~" "And take turns blowing the horse." Something made a fuzzing sound in Penny's head and the stupid Moth returned and was near Eliot and Margo this time, not Quentin. The two idiots started laughing and didn't notice the Moth. They did their magic and they appeared back at the cabin. Penny knew Quentin also seen the Moth and Penny could hear a thousand thoughts run through his head before we everything went staticky. Penny wondered what the fuck was going on and if the Weirdo even knew. The four walked away but heard a loud clatter and seen the table that Margo and Eliot were sitting at was flipped and Margo and Eliot were holding each other, "What the hell?!" The moth flew away and went back to Quentin, Quentin laughed, Karma was. Bitch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sowwy if I'm a bad writer, I'm winging it XD and I'm a little sick at the moment~


	6. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Awkwardness is real~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT

It was in the middle of the night, Quentin and Alice were standing on top of the school, half naked. Quentin thought that this was dumb and the Moth was nowhere to be seen. That made something stir up in his stomach, Worry? No, maybe relief.... This stupid naked ritual thing was....Odd, they've been drinking a lot too. "I always hold back Quentin. Ever single day, I mean, I have No Idea of what I'm even capable of. And I'm just trying to be anything close to normal." Quentin felt sorry for Alice, everyone has problems, some are worst than others and not everyone deserved those problems. Out of the corner of Quentin's eye he seen Alice's ropes fall off. "I think I like someone but, I don't know if I should really trust them. I barely even know anything about them and their really weird and they watch out for me and I just feel like...Like I'm not worth anyone's time and I just keep running away from things...Always running cause I'm just a scared little boy who hates himself." Alice put a hand on his shoulder, he glanced at her and back at his hands, the ropes were gone! Quentin looked back at Alice but found she wasn't there,  soon enough there was pain everywhere. "A-Alice?" He fell back and right before he hit the ground, he fucking turned into a damn bird and he was flying in the sky with other bird, maybe other people?...Everything is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

 

(*Boop*)

 

Quentin was in a all white outfit that had a little blue. He was in Antarctica and in a mansion like place that was similar to the school, the guy who owned the place was a dickhead and his name was Mayakovsky, he wanted everyone to put nails into wood, without words. Mayakovsky's accent was a little funny though, Quentin was more than annoyed, his door was wide opened and Alice was just across him, her door was opened too, Oh great, here come's Mayakovsky, King Dickhead. He glanced in between them and leaned on the door, "Why don't you two, just Fuck?" That...Hearing that made Quentin feel Wrong. Quentin didn't want to fuck Alice at all, she was pretty but he didn't like her that way. "No? Than get to work!" Mayakovsky walked away, the nail thing acutally was a lot harder than Quentin originally thought it was but when Quentin and Alice got it, they both felt fireworks go off in their heads. Quentin felt like awesome until King Dickhead came back and mocked them. He clapped and 'Congratulated' them, that set Quentin off, he made nails go up and slam down into the piece of wood, he lost his temper a little and wrote 'DICK' since there wasn't enough Nail's or wood to write 'DICKHEAD'. Mayakovsky walked into his room and looked down, Quentin probably screwed up because Mayakovsky stared down at him, he raised his hand and went to slap Quentin, there was not a lot Quentin could do at the moment but Mayakovsky's hand stopped and flew back and he fell on his ass. Quentin couldn't laugh but he wished he had a video of that. "Vhat the hell?" Mayakovsky looked around and looked at Alice, "Vas That You?" Alice shook her head, he looked at Quentin, "You?" Quentin shook his head as well and Mayakovsky got up and dusted himself off, he walked off like it was nothing. Quentin looked at Alice and shrugged. They walled out of the room, they went to a table and sat down with the others, they had bugs in front of them, Quentin had a Moth in front of him, what a coincidence. " Mind control! And These are your first subjects." "Bug's are living things, they have free wills right?" "We were taught to not control living things." "Your lunch...It was good, No? Because the COW Didn't have any Free Will! Now You must find out if you are the Controller or The Controlled!" Mayakovsky went to the Moth and opened the jar, the Moth went on Quentin's nose. Quentin sighed and just left the Moth, "It seems a creature actually like's you, interesting."

 

(Beast POV)

 

The Beast wasn't amused when he couldn't find his Quentin and found out that he went to That Moron Mayakovsky. He a small passage so he could watch Quentin, it only worked from Time to time though, he watched as the Moron tried to hit his Quentin, he would have to cut off his hands later or pay him a visit when Quentin and the other's left. When Quentin had gotten a Moth, it was...Cute. The Beast has a little puppet back at Brakebills waiting for Quentin to return and something else incase anyone gets in the way. For now though, he would have to just watch over Quentin and hope everything goes well, The Moron might try to hit Quentin again after all. "Please, help me..." The Beast regrets taking Prisoners, Very much.

 

*Bloop*

 

Quentin and Alice were standing at the entry, the both of them were confused as to why though, Quentin just wanted to go back to Brakebills and back to his bed and to his room where Alice isn't staring at him like a lost puppy, he didn't know why either. "Remove your clothes." What the Hell. "Oh come on!" Another stupid trial probably. "Do it!" They both got undressed and pushed out, it was fucking freezing! At least Mayakovsky could have did this another, less snowy damn day?! Alice shifted into a Fox and Quentin shifted into a Coyote. They played for awhile until Alice did something unexpected, she jumped on him. Quentin rolled and threw her off him, he backed away and stood taller than her, hours passed and they waited until they both heard a click of a door, they ran over and transformed back. They Seen robes and threw them on, Alice looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought you, um, liked me." "It's o-okay..." It bothered Quentin. "I'm sorry to ask but, why d-don't you like me?" This was Awkward. Very Awkward. "I just don't, I, uh, well I kind of like someone else?" Alice looked about ready to cry. "I'm really sorry-" "N-no! I just, I'm gonna go now..."  And with that, she ran off. Quentin felt like a jackass but he didn't want to have sex with her. He walked back to his room and closed the door, he looked at his bed, the Moth was sitting on top of his bed. "You know, I just gave up a relationship that probably could of actually worked because of a thought! A damn thought that is probably wrong." The Moth flew up and Quentin fell back on his bed, ' _I hope it's not wrong'_ __The next day, Quentin and the others were finally leaving. Alice didn't look at him the whole time, "Wait Quentin!" Quentin stopped as he was going to walk through the door, "Why did you not fuck That Beautiful girl?" "I-" "Your gay arent you?" Quentin's face went red, "N-no! Well, maybe, I-I'm Bi." "I thought you figure this stuff out during Puberty-" "Can we not talk about my sexuality?" "Alright but next time, whoever your dating, come back when I'm dead." "Don't worry, I will." Mayakovsky Laughed and took another drink of his whisky. Quentin walked through the door and the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Quentin)

Quentin knew things were awkward between him and Alice, he felt REALLY sorry for her and all but...Everything was just weird! And Now he, Penny, And Alice were in a group doing a spell project. Penny kept giving him looks and Alice tried to stay her distance from him. Quentin could almost see the tension between him and Alice, he also hasn't seen the Moth at all today. When Alice walked away Penny spoke. "What the hell happened between you two?" "Um, n-nothing..." "Bullshit, don't make me go in that stupid head of yours." "But...She wanted to have s-sex..." "Anddd?" Quentin blushed a bit, "And I-I didn't..." Penny looked confused, "Wait what? Don't you two always eye fuck?" "No! I-I just don't like her like that." "You like someone else?" "Kind of." "Whoever it is, better be worth it because that was a dumbass move." "Can we just not talk about this?!" Penny went back to work and Quentin sighed, "Whatever."

 

(Beast)

 

He was **Very** close to either snapping the neck or just ripping off this alcohol lover's head. The Beast didn't was a life story or did he care, it was annoying the way Eliot was always trying to get him drunk or trying to make plans for the both of them. He just wanted to get his Quentin and leave, maybe kill a few people like that Alice... But he would have to wait for Eliot to leave, which he hoped was soon. The Beast almost couldn't hold himself back when he seen Quentin when he got back, than Alice came out from behind him. His anger had flared, Alice speeded off a few seconds later, there were many emotions in her eye's, disappointment and sadness were most clear. Though The Beast really didn't care, he kept his eye's on Quentin as he said his goodbye and walked with the two drinks that Eliot had made. He stared at Quentin's butt as his hips swayed and went. Eliot wrapped his arms over him and he held in a groan or annoyance. The Beast waited a few more hours for the idiot to leave him but he did not so to hell with this, "Um, I need to go grab something." Eliot sprung up, "I'll come!" "N-No, it'll be quick! Trust me, I'll be right back." Eliot looked like a kicked puppy, "Okay, you better not be trying to go grab anymore beers! I'm going to make some drinks for us." The Beast faked a smile, "Alright." And With that he slipped off with a blade in his hand, just for incase someone got in his way~

 

(Quentin)

 

"This is stupid." "Yeah but we gotta do it." Penny folded his arms and mumbled to himself. Quentin wished he could hear what others were thinking, it would help with Alice and...The Beast. He would be able to hear if The Beast was lying or not, or what his plan was, anything. Apparently Penny was sad and angry about Kady leaving, Quentin understood but Penny seemed more bitter but he's always bitter around Quentin. "You know, I'm about to kick shitty ass plant." "Well you can do that after we're done." "Never mind, I'm about to kick you-....Can we help you?!" Quentin jumped a bit as Penny yelled, "What did I do?" "Not you jackass, him." Penny pointed, Quentin looked over and seen Eliot's boyfriend Mike, he had his hands behind his back and he was looking into Quentin's eye's. "Yeah, I'm a little lost. Can you tell me where the cottage is?" Mike glanced at Penny and his eyes narrowed, Quentin pointed, "Over-" Mike ran at Quentin, "Holy shit!" Penny took a step forward, Mike picked up Quentin and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Mike didn't listen, he began to run but Penny ran and tackled him. Quentin rolled and sat up, Mike took out a blade and swung at Penny who's eyes widened and he fell back on his back. Mike got on top of him and quickly stabbed at Penny's side. Penny yelled out and held his side, Mike stood and looked at Quentin who had did a spell to send him into the ground. Quentin went over and kneeled next to penny, "Oh god, Help! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!!" Quentin yelled back, Suddenly Mike stood, his eyes bright blue, He grabbed Quentin again. Quentin didn't want to die and sure as hell didn't want any of his friend's to die so he struggled to get out of the hold. He was picked up again, "Now don't struggled, you'll just make this worst." Mike ran and Quentin seen people come running out, "HELP!!" Mike growled and ran faster. "Be quiet!" Mike Hide the bloody blade in his shoe and Quentin felt fear pump through him as he got farther and farther away. "A-are you going to kill me?" There was a chuckle, "No, never." "Then why do you have t-that blade?" "For when stupid people try and get in the way of me taking you." "Where?" "A place you've dreamed of and always wished to go." 'Mike' finally stopped running, they were near the Welters Stadium. "Now that you've gathered the attention of the others, I have no time to waste." He put down the scared Quentin and snapped his fingers. Handcuffs were on Quentin's wrist and ankles, "Just in case your in a running away mood~" 'Mike' started to make hand signs. ' _Do something!'_ "A-are you the B-Beast?" He stopped and turned around, leaning down into Quentin's face. "Yes." Quentin seen the blue return in The Beast's eye's. "And We are going to have a  ** __lot** of fun together." He put his hand up to Quentin's cheek and caressed his face, "You should not fear me." "You just stabbed my friend." "He got in my way." Courage sparked in Quentin, "That doesn't mean you just stab him! You could of just punched him or something!" "…Your quite cute when your mad." "Don't change the subject." "To bad." The Beast leaned in more and closed his eyes, he kissed Quentin and wrapped his arms around him. This felt Wrong yet it was perfect. Quentin closed his eye's and The Beast bit his lip gently, Quentin opened his mouth and there was a war for dominance between their tongues. There was yelling and shouting and the Beast pulled away, "Damn it." Quentin sighed, a little worried as to where that would go went but also sad that it didn't continue- Wait what? Quentin shook his head, "HELP!" The Beast's eye's went back to normal and Mike's eyes came back, he raised his hands and the Handcuffs disappeared. People ran at the two and shot magic at 'Mike'. Making him fly back and roll unconscious. Quentin stood and ran behind The Dean. Welp, that all happened...


End file.
